The heir to Cloud Tower
by Rio storm
Summary: Cloud Tower is in jeopardy and the only one who can save them is a young witch named Kerra guardian of the green dragon. It's now up to the winx and specialists to save her from Valtor and the trix and what happens when 1 of the trix has a change of heart. Can Kerra save Cloud Towers, find out about her past and try to lead a whole school and there's family set during S3. pls R&R.
1. The crying witch

Kerra's Pov.

I walked alone in the soft cold sand. The bright diamond sky shined above me. My cheeks were wet from my tears and my eyes were blurry from all my crying why did she leave me? Why?

It seemed that I walked for hours were as it had only been 20 minutes. The sound of the crashing waves reminded me of our summer trips together and the chilly breeze reminded me of her warm hugs and kisses.

When I was little I always was told that just because you're a witch it doesn't mean you're not allowed to cry. I am strong but when she died it broke me I miss her so much.

I looked back at my footsteps; it used to be 2 pairs of feet now it was just me, myself and I all alone.

I've tried to move on like she asked me to but I can't I just can't. I finally reached the castle on the beach. (More like just a broken tower left that was in half.)

I walked up the old broken steps and reached the tower. I walked in the huge moon giving light to the dark ground below. I leaned on the edge of the tower and cried and cried and cried.

I looked up at the sky and whispered "mom, I really miss you I wish you were here." I started to cry again.

When I heard I sinister laugh behind me. I gasped as I turned around "Icy!"  
"Well, well, well if it isn't little Kerra the most powerful witch at cloud tower" said Icy.  
"Leave me alone Icy!" I demanded. "Or else what?" she replied. 

"Ice crystals" Icy shouted summoning her spell.  
"No" I shouted as I was frozen.  
I then heard Icy shout "so much for the o so powerful daughter of Headmistress Griffin." She then began to cackle. Right there and then I knew I was doomed.

**So Kerra is Griffin's daughter** **who saw that coming? What will happen to poor Kerra now? Please R&R.**


	2. Kerra's info

Name: Kerra  
Age: 15  
Fairy or witch: witch  
Appearance: Long light purple hair tied up in a pony, light olive skin, hazel eyes and is medium tall.  
Wears: A ripped blue top over black tights and black leather boots with small silver studs.  
Family: Griffin mother, Lerkis brother, father you can guess who  
Power: the green dragon  
favorite spell: dragon roar  
favorite color: violet  
favorite food: pizza  
pets: a small puppy named Shadow  
favorite animal: flying dolphins  
birthday: 28 March


	3. Stormy's Super Secret

Stormy's Pov.

I ran into the forest and shouted "Ren, where are you?" I then heard someone shout "over here Stormy." I ran in the direction I heard the noise from. There he is I ran into his warm arms. I sighed "if only I didn't have to sneak out to see you Ren" I whispered.

He then replied "I know, I wish that too." We then went for a walk when the clock struck 17:00. He then grabbed me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes and gently placed a kiss on my lips. He then left to return to his family. I sighed as I walked back to Valtor's lair. I then thought "_Why did our love have to be forbidden"._

No one's Pov.

Back in Valtor's lair Darcy was in a grumpy mood "Ugg first Icy gets to go and do a job for Valtor and then Stormy just left to go somewhere" she shouted. "Miss me?" a voice asked. Darcy turned around to see Icy. "Icy, your back" exclaimed Darcy. Icy and Darcy shared a quick hug. "Man Kerra was easy she didn't even bother to fight back." Icy told the story. She then noticed that Stormy wasn't around "Where's Stormy?'' Icy asked. Darcy shrugged her shoulders "don't know she left an hour ago."

Just that minuet the storm witch entered the room. Darcy then saw Stormy and asked "where have you been?" Stormy didn't know how to answer that "well…I…I…you see…a…I went to practice my spells" she finally stammered. "Stormy your lying, I can sense it" replied Icy.

"Fine (sigh) I went for a walk in the forest." She replied and it was mostly true. Darcy looked at Stormy she was hiding something and she wasn't in a mood to hear it later, she turned to Stormy and asked "Storms were you out walking in the forest alone?" Stormy froze. "Well were you?" challenged Icy  
Stormy then began to nod her head when her sisters gave her a stern look she began to shake it. Icy and Darcy both gasped. Icy then asked "who did you walk with?"

Stormy didn't know how to answer when Valtor entered "well done Icy. Now listen fetch me the instant she wakes up. Got it?" he asked the trix nodded their heads "good, I will be back later" he announced.

As soon as he left Icy and Darcy turned their heads to Stormy who simply replied "none of your business." "Oh Icy did you hear that Stormy said that its none of our business, you know what that means?" Darcy said, Icy replied "sure do it means our little Stormy is sneaking out to see a boy."

Icy asked "what's his name?" she asked "p.s. If you don't tell us Darcy will use truth spell so either way we will find out his name." Icy added.

Stormy knew she could no longer hide it "fine his name is Ren" she told them. Darcy looked pale and asked "y..you mean Ren as in Ren Hawer the son of the anti-witch rebellion leader? That Ren?"

Icy put her hands on her hips and Stormy replied "yes" as she looked at her feet. Icy grew paler than pale and shouted "WHAT?" Darcy calmed Icy down a bit and said "are you mad?" Stormy didn't reply.

"We need to have a serious talk" Icy said as they took Stormy by the arm and headed for her bedroom.

In Stormy's bedroom

"Stormy you have to break up with him, I…I'm sorry" Darcy said as she rubbed Stormy's back.  
"But why?" Stormy asked tears forming in her eyes. "Look Stormy when we found out you had a bf we thought it was great but now that we know who he is you're putting yourself in danger" she paused "what were you thinking?" Darcy now spoke up "there's a reason the magix counsel made the rule Stormy. Why can't you just break up with him?

Stormy now was crying "I can't break up with him because I..I…I'm…I'm pregnant."


	4. Broken Hearts

Xxx Alfea xxx

Ms. Faragonda and Saladin were busy discussing important matters…

"Saladin, I'm worried about Griffin no one's been answering at Cloud Tower" Faragonda stated with a sigh. "I'm sure she's fine" replied Saladin all though he didn't look to convincing.

"How do you know?" asked Faragonda, Saladin smiled and replied "she's strong just like her mother" he gently cupped her cheek and brushed it with his finger. Faragonda smiled when all of a sudden…

There was a beeping noise it was the emergency line coming from Cloud Tower. Faragonda picked up the line a picture of Professor Zarathustra came up she looked very pail for a witch.

"Professor Zarathustra what's going on? Where's Griffin?" Faragonda asked. Zarathustra interrupted her before she could ask further questions.

"Headmaster Saladin, Headmistress Faragonda your presence is urgently required at Cloud Tower."

With that her image disappeared and the heads of the other schools left for Cloud Tower.

Xxx Valtor's lair xxx

Kerra woke up "w…wh…where am I?" she asked. "Look who's awake sisters poor little Kerra" Icy sneered. The other two witches gave evil grins Kerra was mad and demanded "what do you want with me?" Darcy looked up and replied "we don't want anything from, however Valtor does."

With that said Valtor walked out of the shadows "hello Kerra" he said. He turned to the Trix "leave us" and the Trix left.

"What do you want with me?" Asked a frightened Kerra. "You will soon see" was all Valtor replied he smiled and gently rubbed her cheek "you've grown so much and you look just like your mother "he said with sad eyes.

Xxx Andros xxx

Stormy was walking off to find Ren when a familiar voice asked "and where do you think you're going?"  
with that said Darcy dropped down in front of Stormy with a raised eyebrow. "For a walk" replied the young witch.

"You aren't going to see Ren are you?" asked Icy. Stormy sighed "I have to guys he needs to know."

"Your right he does need to know that it's over between the two of you" Darcy commented. Stormy looked pail "he's the father he needs to know" Stormy said now getting really cross.

Icy shook her dead she knew Stormy would stop at nothing to be with Ren and that concerned her a lot. "No you're not you will not leave the lair without me or Darcy" Icy stated. Darcy put her hand on Stormy's back as they went back to the lair.

Xxx Cloud Tower xxx

Faragonda and Saladin were talking with Zarathustra and Ediltrude.

"Where's Griffin?" asked Faragonda. Zarathustra sighed and Ediltrude replied "Miss Griffin fell…s…sick well more like she was given something to make her sick and she…. she didn't make it."

Faragonda wanted to cry but held in her tears. Saladin now asked after hearing about the death of his only child "what will happen now?"

Zarathustra now spoke "we . . . need the Winx." Faragonda looked at them for a minute and finally asked "why?" "You see, here at CT the head of the school must choose someone to become the next one or the next head must come from the former head." Replied Ediltrude.

"But Miss Griffin didn't choose the next head meaning that her daughter Kerra is the only one who can become the head and well… Kerra was taken by Icy" interrupted Zarathustra.

"So you need the Winx to bring her back?" asked Saladin. Both witches nodded.

With that they left.  
xxx The woods xxx  
"Saladin… I…..I" Faragonda tried to speak but only let tears fall. Saladin took his weeping wife into his arms. He let a few tears escape "Faragonda we will find out who or what made our daughter sick I promise."


End file.
